


Commiseration

by ender4



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ender4/pseuds/ender4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot. First-person POV. Original female character contemplates why she likes Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commiseration

Having been born a twin, privacy was something rare in my life. I placed a high value on any secrets I kept from my other half. That being said, I didn’t have many. Just one, actually. 

I liked Marco. 

Yes, Marco, Marco. Irritating, frustrating, all-knowing Marco. Funny, obnoxious Marco. Loyal Marco, too, though. I’d seen him punch a kid in the face for saying something crude about Cassie, who his best friend Jake had been in love with for most of his life. I also knew for a fact that Jake had kept Toby from getting the shit kicked out of him a time or two. Marco and Jake were two peas in a kind-hearted pod.

But, unlike Jake, with his picture-perfect family and nice house- I think he even had a golden retriever, like he was starring in his own fucking sitcom- Marco was a little broken, a little lost.

Like me.

Tobias didn’t know this, but on one of my shopping trips to the grocery store, I saw Marco there. He was looking at the different types of bread, studying each kind for a minute before picking up the cheapest brand. I was in the next line over when he checked out, and he paid with crumpled-up dollar bills and change. 

I knew a little about him. His Mom died a few years ago, just disappeared off his family’s boat. I wasn’t sure of the circumstances, but I did know that a couple of months later, he and his Dad moved out of their two-story house in the good part of town. I think they now lived in an apartment complex close to where Toby and I live with our uncle. 

I’ve never spoken to him. I never really had the inclination to. Maybe what I feel for him isn’t really a crush, per se. It might be understanding, or commiseration. Only Toby really knows what my life has been like, because his has been the same, minus one thing. But seeing Marco scrape together his lunch money so he could afford bread helped me to understand him a little better. 

I liked him more for his troubles, too. Because, regardless of what he went through after school, he didn’t take out his frustrations on the people around him. He didn’t become a bully. I often wondered if he even told Jake what was really going on. He always had his guard up. 

He intrigued me, I guess.

This might be why, when Toby and I saw Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel- who was Cassie’s best friend and Jake’s cousin- standing outside of the arcade at the mall, I didn’t argue when Toby said he wanted to go say hi.


End file.
